


自行车一篇

by songzimin



Category: car - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songzimin/pseuds/songzimin





	自行车一篇

“我说过叫你忍了吗？”罗熙嘴角微微上扬。  
吴炎瞪大眼睛！“熙熙，你说的可是真的？”  
“……”罗熙点头，脸颊微红。  
这样的罗熙落到吴炎的眼里，使吴炎欲望高涨，第一次意识到自己喜欢上罗熙以后吴炎就偷偷找过这方面的资料，吴炎还记得那时候看到那些东西的紧张感，一个连恋爱都没有谈过的男孩看到那些东西确实会面红耳赤，那些男人的裸体至今还记忆犹新，吴炎看那些人只觉得有恶心反胃感，而罗熙不一样，罗熙给他的感觉是甜甜的，吴炎为了以后的幸福，硬着头皮看完了，已经知道该怎么做了，只差实战，跟罗熙在一起后吴炎是不敢奢望的，只是没想到幸福来的这样快。  
吴炎回过神，赶紧把脑子里那些恶心的男人的裸体赶走，面临着实战吴炎十分紧张，而自己的欲望又硬的不行，他想立刻！马上！跟罗熙合为一体。  
罗熙也没有这方面的经验，只是想着吴炎要做什么就随他去好了，要是以前跟女孩在一起都会害羞，这时却要跟一个男孩子翻滚在床上，要是从前是想也不敢想的，如今内心却也有一点的小小期待。  
伸手解开罗熙睡袍的腰带，小心翼翼脱下他的睡袍，罗熙的肩膀暴露在外，罗熙的皮肤格外白皙上面透着一丝红晕，罗熙别过脸不去看他。  
吴炎褪光自己的衣服只剩一条内裤，他冷不防的抱住罗熙，罗熙下意识的颤动了一下，随之又不动便随他去了。  
淡淡的沐浴露香味，微凉的体温，罗熙的身体深深地刺激着吴炎的欲望。  
钻到他的脖子里，轻轻嗜咬，浅浅吸允，好幸福，真想永远这样抱着他，一辈子都不要放手。  
吴炎脱掉自己的内裤，忽而一个庞然大物弹出来，罗熙盯着那物，瞪大了眼睛。  
“你那里…怎么……那么大……”说完罗熙害羞的不去看他。  
吴炎不好意思的搔了搔头，“我也不知道。”  
“那个，熙熙，我真的可以继续吗？”吴炎试探的问了下。  
“嗯……”这个傻子，都这个时候了还问什么。  
听到罗熙的回答吴炎受到了鼓舞从而继续低头动作，吴炎分开了罗熙的双腿，罗熙的下身也是那样漂亮，粉粉嫩嫩没有什么多余的毛发。  
吴炎看着那穴口，不由得思考起来……这么小……真的能进去吗……  
他们都是第一次没有经验，吴炎愣在那不敢继续动作，只是盯在罗熙那里看。  
罗熙本就害羞，被吴炎这样看着更加不知所措。  
“你……愣着干什么，继续……”罗熙说完咬住自己的手指，对于自己说出来的话感到惊讶，恨不得钻到被子里。  
吴炎咽了咽口水，回想着自己看视频学到的东西，对了，需要扩张……于是他颤抖着把手伸向罗熙的那里……  
好涩啊，吴炎只是伸进去一根手指就觉得困难，自己的那根东西那么粗大，会不会伤到罗熙，第一次吴炎没有为自己那男性的骄傲感到骄傲…  
对了，润滑！可是没有润滑剂！别的东西行不行啊，可不可以代替啊，这时候吴炎又不敢也不能问，都是差不多的吧？  
没办法，就按着自己的想法来吧，下身涨的快要爆掉了，真想立刻就冲进他的身体里面。  
吴炎瞟到床头柜上方有个护手霜之类的东西，仗着自己手臂长的优势伸手就拿到了，挤出一些在自己的手指上，涂抹到罗熙的穴口，耐心的探索起来，手指探入深处，有了润滑的效果，手指进出顺利起来，吴炎又加了一根手指，感觉到密穴渐渐柔软起来，吴炎胆子大起来又增加一根手指，三根手指进进出出，身下的罗熙神情复杂，不知是舒服还是痛苦。  
感觉到扩张的差不多了，吴炎早已忍不住了，扶着自己的硬物抵在已经罗熙已经柔软的穴口，一点一点缓缓推入，直至深处，终于和这个心爱的人合为一体了。  
罗熙感觉到吴炎的那根东西推入自己体内，一时紧张的不会呼吸了，摸到手下的床单紧紧攥住。  
“疼……”浅浅的声音从罗熙嘴里漏出来。  
听到罗熙说疼，吴炎不敢动了，他不想伤害到他，欲望当前又不忍就放弃，但是罗熙才是重要的，这种事以后也可以！于是吴炎缓缓的准备退出来。  
“别……”罗熙意识到吴炎的意图拉住了吴炎，“我没事……继续吧……”  
“我不想你疼……”  
“我可以的……你慢一点……”  
于是吴炎听话的继续，轻轻推进又轻轻退出，反反复复几次感觉罗熙已经适应了吴炎的粗大，于是吴炎大胆起来稍微加快了速度，他还是在乎罗熙的感受。  
罗熙的由开始的痛苦到慢慢能承受住吴炎的进攻，他感觉到下身穴口酥酥麻麻，渐渐感受到舒爽，双颊涨红，下身微微挺立。  
“嗯……”不自觉的罗熙呻吟出声来，罗熙紧忙用手捂住嘴。  
吴炎见状拿开罗熙的手环在自己的脖子上，“熙熙，你好美……”说着加快身下的速度。  
“嗯啊……小炎……轻…轻点……嗯……”罗熙自觉羞耻不敢直视吴炎的眼睛。  
吴炎掰过罗熙的脸，“熙熙，看着我……”声音里充满了情欲的味道。  
两个人身体紧紧的交缠在一起，吴炎飞速在罗熙身体里冲撞着，越顶越深，嗞嗞啪啪声不断响起，情到深处吴炎按耐不住对着罗熙狂吻起来，他疯狂贪婪的舔舐着罗熙的口腔内壁，好像要把他一口吞掉。  
终于吴炎忍不住一个挺深，一个凶猛的撞击，一股白浊撒在罗熙的花穴内壁，身下的罗熙好像受到什么刺激一般，在内壁填满白浊后颤抖了一下。  
吴炎抱着罗熙喘着粗气，“对不起……留在里面了。”说着又在罗熙脸上偷了一个吻。  
罗熙闻言脸更红了，在心里默默的觉得他还真厉害，罗熙承认在这过程中他享受到了。  
结束野兽般疯狂的运动后，吴炎一把捞起罗熙抱在自己怀中，往浴室走去。  
浴缸很大，两个人在里面一点都不会觉得挤，吴炎让罗熙靠在自己肩上，打算帮他洗出来自己在他体内留下的东西，罗熙察觉到赶紧推开吴炎的手。  
“我自己来就好……”  
“别害羞，我帮你方便一点，咱们更羞耻的事都做过了啊。”两人的体温本来已经降下来，这话说出来又双双脸红了。  
帮罗熙清洗的时候，用手指翻弄那柔软的内壁，让吴炎又忆起了在里面的舒爽，不自觉下身又挺立了，刚刚顶到了罗熙的屁股。  
两人好一阵尴尬，“那个，熙熙你放心我不会在做了。”吴炎知道第一次做，承受的那一方会比较痛苦，自己没伤到罗熙已经实属万幸了，第一次一定要给他留下美好的回忆。  
“嗯。”罗熙想为什么这个人体力这么好，当然以后他会见识到什么才叫真正的“体力好”  
“那个……那个我帮你吧……”罗熙小声道……  
转过身罗熙与吴炎面对面，伸出纤纤玉手抚上那根硬挺，这么大，怎么进去自己身体里面的，好可怕……  
罗熙上下撸动，吴炎呼吸沉重，看着面前这迷人的爱人，过了吴炎一声嘶吼……精华喷射而出，不偏不倚全数撒在罗熙的胸前，吴炎紧忙撩起水帮罗熙冲掉……  
两人冲洗过后，吴炎擦干罗熙身上的水珠，这时候罗熙已经迷迷糊糊的了，把他横抱起来走到床边，小心翼翼的放到床上，拉过被子自己也钻进去，手臂伸到罗熙的脖子下，把他环到自己怀里，罗熙累坏了，很快就失去了意识……  
轻轻的吻了吻罗熙的额头，真好，你是我的人了，你是我一个人的，这辈子我都会好好保护你，好好爱你，永远只爱你一个人！  
两人相拥沉沉睡去……


End file.
